


Daybreak

by Ilyich_cenin



Series: The New Prophets [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Fix-It, but tigerstar sort of sucks at everything so rip him i guess, homosexual cats, starclan get wrecked, starts at dawn, the dark forest is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyich_cenin/pseuds/Ilyich_cenin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the forest falling around them Starclan could not foresee what would happen to their traveling heroes deep in those mountains. After Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt's deaths in the high crags, new cats are forced to step forward. Maybe they aren't what everyone expected them to be, but with a new destiny resting on their backs they are all that is left to stand between the clans and their ultimate destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**ThunderClan**

Leader:  
Firestar- handsome ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Sandstorm's mate)

Deputy:  
Graystripe- large long-furred gray tabby tom with yellow eyes (Stormfur and Feathertail's father)

Medicine Cat:  
Cinderpelt- gray molly with a twisted hind leg  
_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Warriors:  
Mousefur- brown tabby molly with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Spiderpaw_  
Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Ferncloud's mate)  
_Apprentice, Squirrelpaw_  
Sandstorm- pale ginger tabby molly with green eyes (Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw's mother)  
Brackenfur- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Whitepaw_  
Cloudtail- large long furred white tom with blue eyes (Brightheart's mate)  
Thornclaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Shrewpaw_  
Brightheart- ginger and white molly with a scarred face (Whitepaw's mother)  
Ashfur- large spotted gray tom with blue eyes  
Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Sootfur- light gray tom with amber eyes  
Sorreltail- slender tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Squirrelpaw- ginger molly with a single white paw  
Leafpaw- brown and white tabby molly with amber eyes  
Spiderpaw- black tom with a brown underbelly  
Shrewpaw- small brown tom with amber eyes  
Whitepaw- white molly with bright green eyes

Queens:  
Goldenflower- golden tabby molly with amber eyes  
Ferncloud- spotted gray molly with green eyes (Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, Larchkit, Birchkit and Hollykit)

Elders:  
Speckletail- pale grey tabby molly with amber eyes (Goldenflower's mother)  
Frostfur- beautiful white molly with blue eyes (Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Cinderpelt's mother)  
Longtail- blind pale silver tom with very dark stripes  
\--

**WindClan**

Leader:  
Tallstar- black and white tom with a long tail

Deputy:  
Mudclaw- wiry dark brown tabby tom (Morningflower's mate)  
_Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Medicine Cat:  
Barkface- dark brown tom with a short tail

Warriors:  
Bristlepelt- gray and white molly with oddly short fur  
Rabbittail- black and white molly with yellow eyes  
Tornear- thin gray tabby tom with a tattered ear (Tawnyfur's mate)  
_Apprentice, Nightpaw_  
Onewhisker- dusty brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Whitetail's mate)  
Rushtail- skinny creamy brown tom  
Webfoot- wiry dark gray tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Gorsepaw_  
Tawnyfur- golden brown molly with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Nightpaw- long legged black molly with amber eyes  
Gorsepaw- pale silver tabby cat with blue eyes  
Crowpaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes

Queens:  
Robinwing- dark cream molly with a darker brown chest (Thistlekit, Owlkit, and Weaslekit's mother)  
Whitetail- lithe white molly with yellow eyes (Leafkit's mother)  
Ashfoot- gray molly with amber eyes (Crowpaw's mother)

Elders:  
Oatwhisker- creamy-brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Morningflower- dilute tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes (Tawnyfur, Nightpaw, and Gorsepaw's mother)  
Wrenflight- golden tabby molly with amber eyes (Onewhisker's mother)  
Appledawn- pale rose-cream molly with blue eyes (Rushtail's mother)  
\--

**ShadowClan**

Leader:  
Blackstar- white tom with large black paws

Deputy:  
Russetfur- dark ginger tabby molly with green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Littlecloud- brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Warriors:  
Boulder- thin scarred gray tom with amber eyes (Nightwhisper's mate)  
Flintfang- gray mottled tabby tom with yellow eyes (Tallpoppy's mate)  
Fernshade- tortoiseshell molly with green eyes eyes  
Wetfoot- gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Ratscar- red-brown tabby tom with green eyes (Nightwing's mate)  
Snowbird- pure white molly with green eyes  
Tangleburr- dull brown tabby molly with amber eyes  
Stumpytail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Tangleburr's mate)  
Nightwhisper- scrawny solid brown tom with green eyes (Boulder's mate)  
Oakfur- small dark brown tom green eyes  
_Apprentice, Smokepaw_  
Kinkfur- coarse furred brown tabby molly  
Snaketail- pale brown tom with a white underbelly  
Whitewater- one-eyed solid white molly  
Cedarheart- large dark gray tom (Kinkfur's mate)  
_Apprentice, Crowpaw_  
Nightwing- sleek black molly with green eyes (Smokepaw, Crowpaw, and Talonpaw's mother)  
Rowanclaw- russet tabby tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice, Talonpaw_  
Smokefoot- massive dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Smokepaw- large gray tom with yellow eyes  
Crowpaw- small black tom with distinct white markings  
Talonpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:  
Tallpoppy- dark tortoiseshell molly with green eyes (Snowbird, Ratscar, Marshkit, Toadkit, and Applekit's mother)) 

Elders:  
Runningnose - gray and white tom with green eyes  
\--

**RiverClan**

Leader:  
Leopardstar- spotted golden tabby molly with amber eyes

Deputy:  
Mistyfoot- blue-gray molly with blue eyes (Reedwhisker's mother)  
_Acting deputy, Hawkfrost_

Medicine Cat:  
Mudfur- big solid brown tom with long fur (Leopardstar's father)  
_Apprentice, Mothwing_

Warriors:  
Blackclaw- smoky black tom with yellow eyes (Mosspelt’s mate)  
_Apprentice, Volepaw_  
Skyheart- very pale brown and white molly with bright blue eyes (Splashpaw, Volepaw, and Stonepaw's mother)  
Mallowtail- brown molly with distinct cream markings (Swallowtail’s mother)  
Heavystep- thickset dark brown tabby tom (Mallowtail’smate)  
_Apprentice, Stonepaw_  
Reedwhisker- black tom with a white paw and gray eyes  
Stormfur- large long-furred gray tabby tom with yellow eyes (missing)  
Feathertail- pretty silver tabby with blue eyes (missing)  
Hawkfrost- dark brown tom with tabby and white markings and pale blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Splashpaw_  
Swallowtail- plump dark brown tabby molly with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Mothwing- beautiful dappled golden molly with amber eyes  
Splashpaw- white with very light silver tabby markings and blue eyes  
Volepaw- small pale brown tabby tom with white markings  
Stonepaw- slate gray tom 

Queens:  
Dawnflower- very pale gray queen with yellow eyes (Pebblekit, Tumblekit, and Minnowkit's mother)  
Mosspelt- pretty tortoiseshell-and-white molly (Dawnflower, Willowkit, Graykit, and Icekit’s mother)

Elders:  
Vixentail- little black molly with yellow eyes (Heavystep and Shadepelt’s mom)  
Shadepelt- small very dark gray molly with yellow eyes  
Loudbelly- dusky brown tom with a graying muzzle  
\--

 **Cats Outside of the Clans**  
Princess- pretty light brown and white tabby molly (Cody and Cloudtail’s mother)  
Cody- plump light brown tabby queen with a white belly

**Author's Note:**

> Just the Allegiances this time around! The prologue should be up soon, and then we'll set our update schedule in earnest. Anyone want to guess who the prophecy cats are going to be?


End file.
